Ryder Lynn
|Última aparición= |Actor= Blake Jenner }} Ryder Lynn es un personaje ficticio de la serie de televisión Glee. Es un estudiante del William McKinley High School, e hizo su primer aparición en el episodio The Role You Were Born To Play. Es interpretado por el ganador de la segunda temporada de The Glee Project, Blake Jenner. Cuarta Temporada Ryder, es un estudiante nuevo que es transferido por expulsion a esta escuela esta en el equipo de Futboll se esfuerza en el estudio pero no saca una buena nota se ve hablando con Finn para que haga las audiciones para Danny en el auditorio canta con Finn Jukebox Hero '''y le dice que estuvo bien y que hara la audiciones a lo cual contesta Finn con Tio, ya hiciste la audicion. En los pasillos habla con Marley diciendo que la mama es thumb|206px|Ryder conociendo a Finnmaravillosa y se ve de lejos a Jake celoso porque esta con Marley entonces Kitty aparece e insulta a Marley y Ryder la defiende pero igual Kitty se despide de el diciendole estoy soltera. Por otra parte es llamado a que compita por su papel en la obra contra Jake es mencionado en la sala de coros para que sea el estelar al final del episodio obtiene el papel de Danny en la obra escolar siendo su primera aparicion en un musical. Glease Ryder esta en plenos ensayos de la obra musical,, Grease, en la que interpreta a Danny Zuko. Cuando Finn es echado de el auditorio por Sue, Ryder es la voz principal en Greased Lightning en la tienda mecanica de Burt Hummel donde trabaja Finn. Al principio comenta que no sabe ni cambiarle el aceite a su coche y Jake le dice enojado que no sabe como pudo ganarle el papel, finalmente, logra conectarse con la parte y hacer un gran ensayo. Durante la presentación de la obra, Ryder va en busca de Marley y la encuentra en el baño, vomitando, el la detiene y le cuenta la historia de su primo segundo Johnny Pappas, que uso laxantes y se cagó frente a toda su escuela, lo que la hace reir, finalmente le dice que el no besaria a una chica que huele a vomito, ya sea en el escenario o fuera de el, dandole a entender sus intenciones. Antes de el número final, es avisado por Kitty de que Fletcher Mantini, un critico de la McKinley estaba en el público, a el parece no importarle, pero a Marley si, por lo que trata de calmarla diciendole que se ve increible y que va a estar increible, ella no parece mas tranquila, asi que la besa y los dos se separan sonriendo, en medio de ellos se ve Jake que los vio durante su beso.thumb|Ryder y Marley antes de su primer beso y de su gran numero en la obra Canta You're The One That I Want ' con Marley y a la mitad se cambia a la fantasia de Rachel. Recibe los aplausos tomando la mano de todo el elenco. Esta con New Directions cuando se lee la critica de Fletcher Mantini que los alaba y los llama a el y a Marley estrellas del firmamento, se miran sonriendo. A pesar de no estar oficialmente en el club, escucha y se siente conmovido con la despedida de Mr. Shuester. Dynamic Duets En este capitulo es obligado a hacer dueto con Jake, con quien canta Superman, terminando peleados al final. Con thumb|leftesto Finn hace que se relacionen más hablando de su mas grande vunerabilidad, Ryder termina revelando que es disléxico, Jake se lo dice a Finn, y este ultimo ayuda a que se meta a clases especiales. Reconciliándose con Jake como amigos. Thanksgiving Ryder se vio por primera vez socializar e interactuar con los miembros del Glee Club en la sala de coro, como Marley hace su monólogo interior. Después de esto, Finn presenta a los miembros del club glee veteranos a los recién llegados, y los pares al mismo tiempo a ser tutelado antes de las seccionales, Ryder está emparejado con Mike, y parece que se llevan bien, ya que han trabajado juntos durante Grease. Finn anuncia que su performance para las seccionales será el hit viral, Gangnam Style , a la que Santana responde que la única persona que podía manejar un optimista, canción de baile sería Bretaña. En respuesta, Finn decide tener a Mike enseñar los movimientos a los hombres del club glee para seleccionar una pista para bailar junto a Brittany. Si bien en taquilla Ryder, Jake le confiesa a ir a una cita con Marley en la noche Ryder estaba ocupado. Ryder acepta esta declaración sin rencores, pero con disgusto visible clara. Llegan a un acuerdo que Jake no va a robar el liderato de baile de Ryder, en tono de broma agregó que "No se puede tener todo en esta escuela."thumb|Ryder y Jake Durante el baile de fundición, Ryder muestra el progreso que le hace estar al margen de los otros contendientes, como Jake visiblemente retiene sus habilidades con el fin de Ryder para ganar la ventaja. Puck lo ve y jabs a su hermano, sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones, Jake responde con una excusa como Ryder acepta encantado la iniciativa.thumb|leftRyder es más visto practicar los pasos de baile de Gangnam Style , en su intento de aprender la letra de la canción, pero está teniendo problemas visibles.Jake aparece y lo opuesto dos. Ryder confiesa que "practica lo básico", hasta que finalmente entiende, a la que Jake responde con una broma sexual. Con el tiempo, Ryder está de acuerdo en que se les enseñe a Jake sobre cómo mejorar en el baile, como Jake confiesa que lleva ballet, algo que juran será un secreto. Backstage antes de las Seccionales, Ryder oye por casualidad una conversación entre un loco y un preocupado Marley Jake. Se da cuenta de que Marley es tener miedo ante la posibilidad de que New Directions no podría ser capaz de ganar, y que Gangnam Style ella se siente responsable. Ryder luego corta en la conversación, tratando de hacer una excusa, pero es pronto derribado. Ryder y Jake compromete a cambiar de lugar para el bien de Marley y el club glee. Ryder se vio por última vez a través de una perspectiva borrosa de Marley, mientras se derrumba al cierre del ejercicio de Gangnam Style.thumb|Marley mirando a Ryder borrosamente. Swan Song Ryder se vio por primera vez llevar a Marley en la sala del coro con Jake después de que ella se desmayó en el escenario. Más tarde, se le ve sentado cuando Finn anuncia que es el club glee no más hasta el próximo mes de septiembre.thumbCuando todo el mundo se une a diferentes clubes, él y Jake formar parte del equipo de baloncesto. Estados Jake no obstante, que se unió porque era realmente bueno. Ryder es finalmente visto con Jake durante Don't Dream It's Over. Glee, Actually Ryder se vio por primera vez empujando alrededor de Kurt en El sueño de Artie. Más tarde, Jake lo menciona que él le dijo a su mamá que se iba de vacaciones con la familia de Ryder para Navidad. Más tarde, recibe un viaje a Saint Tropez como un regalo adelantado de Navidad de Brittany Pierce que piensa que el fin del mundo está a pocos días de distancia. Cuando ella y Sam están declarando sus opiniones de otros miembros del Glee Club, él dice que es estúpido y deja con algunas otras personas. Ryder por fin se ha visto cantar con el club glee Have yourself a merry little christmas. Sadie Hawkins Ryder se vio por primera vez al caminar con los otros chicos de New Directions. Como mirar a las chicas del grupo, afirma que así es como las niñas deben sentir durante un baile. Después de esto, Celeste se acerca a él con una sonrisa y él cortésmente le devuelve la sonrisa. Durante el solo Tina se da cuenta de que ella está cantando la canción a Blaine. Celeste saluda a Ryder a través de una ventana después de la actuación de Tell Him.thumb|210px|No Scrubs'' Durante el baile, canta con los otros chicos No Scrubs . Periódicamente se le puede ver bailando con Celeste. Ryder es finalmente visto cantar la última canción del baile de Sadie Hawkin,'' I Only Have Eyes For You. '''Mientras ve con dolor bailar a Mayley y Jake.thumb|250px|Ryder ve bailar a Marley y Jake. Naked Ryder se vio por primera vez en la sala de coro cuando Tina sugiere que los hombres de McKinley hagan un calendario. Está al lado de Jake durante la seccion de "Broga", que se suponeque es para ayudar a los chicos a entrar en el espíritu del calendario. Él tiene un solo durante Centerfold/Hot In Herre mientras bailaba con las Cheerios. A continuación, tienen una pose sin camisa-off hasta que Tina y Kitty llegan a anunciar que mes del calendario tiene. Ryder se sorprende de que Kitty no saltó a Jake en ese mismo momento. Su respuesta es que las cosas son cada vez más graves con Marley. Ella casi dijo Te amo, que él se refirió como "ella". Ryder le pregunta qué habría hecho si ella lodice, y él dijo que su respuesta seria la misma. El hace el mes de Febrero y Julio en el calendario. Despues en la venta del calendario le firma uno a Dottie. Por ultimo se le ve participando con Unique en 'This Is The New Year. Diva En este episodio Ryder no tuvo mucha participacion. Ryder se vio por primera vez en la sala de coro cuando Finn y Emma explicar lo que significa ser una diva realmente. Él ayuda a conseguir su traje a Brittany durante Diva . Durante Nutbush City Limits, se le ve mirando con asombro a Santana. Finalmente también se le ve mirando Hung Up de Tina y está muy impresionado. I Do Ryder ayuda a Jake en su plan de San Valentín para Marley, la creación de ideas románticas y regalar flores y un colgante para Marley ademas actuar en la cancion You Are All I Need to Get By. Cuando Jake habla de tener relaciones sexuales con Marley, él parece estar molesto por la idea, diciendo que Marley no está listo para eso. Sus fuertes sentimientos por Marley se muestran en este episodio. Al final, Marley le da las gracias a Ryder por los regalos, diciendo que ella sabe que Jake no es capaz de dar con las ideas. Ryder luego la besa y Jake lo nota un poco sospechoso durante la presentacion de Anything Could Happen.thumb|left|232px|Ryder y Marley. Relaciones Marley Ellos se conocen en The Role You Were Born To Play y tienen una atracción inmediata. En este episodio él definede a Marley de las palabras hirientes de Kitty. En Glease, trata de ayudarla con su problema de desorden alimenticio. Posteriormente comparten su primer beso y pasar a interpretar juntos Danny y Sandy en el musical escolar (Grease). En Dynamic Duets, Ryder lucha por el amor de Marley y comparten unos momentos juntos durante Superman. Él cancela su cita con Marley debido a su dislexia, ya que tiene que tomar clases especiales para progresar con sus dificultades. En Thanksgiving, Jake le dice a Ryder que él y Marley salieron y que tienen una relación, y Ryder, que ahora es un buen amigo de Jake, le dice que no terminen a causa de él. Más tarde, después de que Marley se desmaya al final de Gangnam Style en las seccionales debido a sus trastornos de la alimentación, Ryder es uno de los chicos que lleva de vuelta a la sala de coro. Luego en el episodio "I do" el le ayuda a Jake a elegir lo mejor para Marley en el dia de San Valentin, entregandole una cadena para que se la regalase, flores y cantando una cancion para ella, pero Marley al final del capitulo se da cuenta y le va a agradecer, diciendole que cuando el haga esas cosas realmente, esa persona iba a ser muy afortunada, a lo que el responde que fue real, y la besa en los labios, ese beso confundio a Marley. Canciones Solos: Cuarta Temporada: 06x01 Greased Lightning2.png|'Greased Lightning' en Glease I only have eyes for you ryder.png|'I Only Have Eyes For You' en Sadie Hawkins 18 Shooting Star.mp4 snapshot 05.41 -2013.04.12 13.52.45-.jpg|'Your Song' en Shooting Star|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Your_Song NUP1484320407--3596076860588670560.jpg|Everybody Hurts en Lights Out|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody_Hurts Solos (En Duetos): Cuarta Temporada: 05x03 Jukebox Hero.png|'Jukebox Hero' con Finn (The Role You Were Born To Play) Slider DynamicDuets.jpg|'Superman' con Jake (Dynamic Duets) ryderr.jpg|'Unchained Melody' con Jake (Girls (and Boys) on Film) 300px-Full_Performance_of_-The_Bitch_Is_Back-_-Dress_You_Up-_from_-Feud-_GLEE-3.jpg|'The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up' con Unique (Feud) Closer-glee.jpg|'Closer' con Jake (Feud) You've lost.jpg|You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' con Sam Evans en Lights Out|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/You%27ve_Lost_That_Lovin%27_Feelin%27 Solos (En Grupo): Cuarta Temporada: Imágenes Finnryder.jpg Tumblr med68yyI561rgb0l0o1 500.jpg Jakerydermarley.jpg Djnfdsgzjlgdfjgfd.jpg Jajaja hermosos l9os tress 333.jpg 09x06 Don't Dream It's Over.png A9yHaYoCIAAj6tZ.jpg 640px-005~432.jpg 358px-IMG_2479.png 398px-Sectionals2012.jpg 1000px-003~494.jpg Bro_vs_bro.jpg Danny1.png EEEE.gif fced.gif Glee_407_hdtv-lol_0089.jpg Glee_407_hdtv-lol_0650.jpg Glee_S04E08_HDTV_x264-LOL_-VTV-_0174.jpg Glee_S04E08_HDTV_x264-LOL_-VTV-_0540.jpg Glee_S04E09_HDTV_x264-LOL_-VTV-_0441.jpg Glee_S04E10_HDTV_x264-LOL_-VTV-_1388.jpg IMG_2477.png Jyderddio.gif Rakerrr.gif Rakerrrg.gif Ryderg.gif Ryley.gif Tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao3_250.gif YTOTIWMANDR.jpg 485.jpg 9865.jpg 523070_403305086426971_1806085401_n.jpg 756.jpg 44183_275971302521394_642264911_n.jpg 227882_10151305461028612_1450388898_n.jpg 150px-Ryder_Lynn.png vlcsnap-2013-02-01-08h46m35s140.png ryderr.png dce2a279leewhokatie.jpg Ryder-ryder-lynn-32971598-245-223.gif Ryder_lynn_snake.gif White_Printed_Collared_Shirt.jpg Zuko.gif Ryley_Kiss.png hEbDr.jpg Glee-Your-Song-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg Curiosidades *Es disléxico al igual que Sam, así que se esfuerza mucho en sus estudios. *Es un buen bailarín. *Su padre es Doctor. *Es jugador de Futbol pero nunca se ha visto utilizando la chaqueta del equipo. *Está en el equipo de fútbol y es reconocido por sus bailes locos cuando anota. *Tenía una enemistad con Jake, pero más tarde se reconcilian y se "cuidan la espalda".thumb|204px|Ryder hablando con Katie *Ryder menciona en Thanksgiving que no es virgen. *Es el único disléxico que toma clases especiales. *Le gusta Marley, pero oculta sus sentiminetos para cuidarle la espalda a Jake. *Actualmente esta interesado en una chica llamada Katie que conocio por Chat *Tuvo una fuerte discusion con Unique acerca de que el acepatara que el es una ella pero al final acepta que es una "ella" *Casi todos sus duetos han sido con Jake *Su primer solo fue un dueto con un senior de New Directions (Finn) (Jukebox Hero ) al igual que Marley (con rachel) en The New Rachel. (New York State of Mind). Citas Navegador Articulos que requieren traduccion Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personaje interpretado por ganador the The Glee Project Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Sin virginidad Ryder Lynn Ryder Lynn Categoría:Dislexicos